Florence enneigée
by SkyAssassin
Summary: 1466. Ezio a 7 ans et Federico 10 ans. Les deux frères italiens s'ennuyant ils décident de s'échapper du Palazzo pour une petite escapade à Florence, voulant découvrir les possibilités nouvelles qui s'offrent à eux lors de ce temps! Tout cela à la méconnaissance de Maria et Giovanni, qui vont probablement découvrir leur disparition inquiétante par la suite.
1. Florence enneigée

_A/N: Bonjour, Bonsoir! C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fic, et ma première sur une préquelle d'Assassin's Creed II! Bon j'avoue de ne pas avoir joué à Revelations, Brotherhood et n'être que presque la moitié du II. Je m'excuse donc si il y a des choses fausses dans ma fic , signalez-le moi dans ce cas dans une review! Mais bon, j'espère que malgré cela cette fic vous plaira et n'est pas trop OC, j'ai eu cette idée de l'écrire car je m'ennuyais et adore traiter le passé des personnages._

_Bonne lecture à vous!_

_**Univers, Personnages :**__ Ubisoft_

_**Préquelle:**__ SkyAssassin_

_Note: Lexique de mots italiens traduits en français en fin de fic!_

* * *

**Firenze - 1466**

C'est une journée particulièrement froide aujourd'hui. En effet, des flocons tombent en abondance sur la ville de Florence et les toitures sont recouvertes d'une couche épaisse de neige. La famille Auditore pour commencer le début de journée déjeune pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à qu'une fois terminée les parents voient ensuite leurs enfants accourir à l'extérieur du Palazzo*. Les petits ont vu plus tôt un paysage blanc, ce qui les ont intrigué tout de suite car ceux-ci n'ont encore jamais encore expérimenté le temps neigeux , cela suscitant leur attention. Ils sont rattrapés pas beaucoup de temps après par Giovanni et Maria, ceux-ci remarquant que les enfants semblent favorables à l'idée de rester à l'extérieur. Petruccio assez jeune ne comprend pas vraiment ce changement si soudain de paysage, se questionnant. D'autres questions suivent pour ses frères et sa soeur. Pour répondre aux questions des enfants, Maria expliqua en souriant:

_"La pluie, vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce type de temps.. Hé bien, imaginez vous cela mais que cette fois-ci, la température est glaciale. Dans glacial il y a "Glace", ce qui explique que la pluie se glace: le phénomène de la neige apparaît. De fines gouttes de glaces tombent alors actuellement sur Florence!"_

Tous sont émerveillés, les bras tendus en direction du ciel pour recueillir des flocons dans leurs mains. Ils ont froid et on le remarque à leurs tremblements qu'ils tentent en vain de cacher. Ils ne décident pas de le mentionner, voulant profiter le plus de temps possible de ce spectacle blanc merveilleux. Plus tard une chose va rendre mécontent les enfants car c'est en entendant Petruccio un peu tousser que Giovanni, interpellé, décide d'intervenir soucieux de sa santé fragile. Le portant contre lui, le benjamin qui est docile se laisse faire et le père ordonne aux autres enfants de rentrer, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Maria est d'accord de sa décision, ne voulant pas qu'un de ses fils ou sa fille ne tombe sérieusement malade par un temps pareil. Pour cela, celui-ci prend une voix grave:

_"À l'intérieur, i miei bambini*! Il est bien trop tôt pour que vous restiez davantage dehors."_

Ezio et Federico veulent rester ensemble à juste regarder et passer de bons moments avec ce temps exceptionnel, ceux-ci boudant face aux propos de leur père et ne bougeant pas de leur place initiale. Claudia quant à elle, obéit sans rechigner et rentre sans un mot. Leur père qui attend depuis déjà trois minutes pour ses deux plus grands fils devient un peu irrité, haussant davantage la voix pour se faire entendre:

_"Ezio, Federico je vous pries de vous exécuter dans la minute qui suit, car si c'est moi qui doit vous forcer à rentrer.. croyez-moi sur parole, cela ne sera pas amusant du tout."_

Federico qui ne peut rien dire légèrement troublé par le ton de sa voix se contente de murmurer une simple parole, qu'Ezio répéte à l'identique peu après toujours aux côtés de son grand frère:

_"Entendu, père."_

Giovanni se permet un fin sourire victorieux en les voyant rentrer, jusqu'à se retourner vers Maria son sourire s'effaçant aussitôt. Il l'informe de sa nouvelle absence car il doit aller au bureau :

_"C'est toujours difficile de vous quitter mais je me dois de m'occuper d'importantes affaires ayant lien avec la famille De' Medeci et le retard est impensable. Je me pries de m'excuser encore une fois Maria, si seulement je pouvais vous consacrer plus de temps.."_

Maria lui sourit et lui prend les mains pour les caresser affectueusement, jusqu'à rire légèrement:

_"Tu aimes ta famille , tu la protèges et tu es un formidable père.. ce temps manqué est compensé et totalement pardonné Giovanni, nous le savons tous que ton travail d'assassin et banquier ne te rend pas toujours la tâche facile.."_

L'embrassant sur le front, Giovanni sourit suite à ce geste de la part de sa femme et lui retourne à son tour. Il lui souhaite bonne chance et qu'en cas de problème il est toujours disponible dans son bureau:

_"Prend-soin de toi Maria. N'hésites pas à venir au bureau au moindre problème."_

Maria sourit chaleureusement pour lui répondre:

_"De même pour toi, mon amour."_

Giovanni lui sourit une dernière fois et rentre suite à ses paroles pour finalement rentrer dans son bureau comme convenu. Toutefois il se promet de consacrer un bout de temps de sa journée à sa famille et ses enfants, étant préoccupé par sa famille et voulant exercer son rôle de père.  
Leur mère, Maria, s'occupe dés lors des enfants. Son premier geste est de mener Petruccio à sa chambre après avoir détecté son mal-être, celui-ci ne se sentant pas en forme et ayant une légère toux. Le benjamin de la famille n'est pas enthousiaste de retourner une nouvelle fois au lit mais, n'a guère le choix. Une fois allongé il est recouvert de draps chauds, sa mère l'embrassant sur le front pour ensuite commencer à partir après lui avoir promis une visite prochaine. Toutefois Petruccio lui confie son désir d'avoir son coffre posé plus loin dans sa chambre avec lui, ce que sa mère lui apporte quelque instants après le sourire aux lèvres. Après l'avoir remercié, Maria part voir ce que le reste de ses aînés font en son absence. Petruccio sourit et ouvre le coffre, celles-ci contenant quelques plumes que lui et ses frères ont collectées. Rares sont les fois qu'il n'a pas cet objet entre ses mains, ce dernier significatif pour lui. En effet les plumes que l'objet contient le fait voyager, celui-ci souvent condamné à rester au lit et s'imagine voler dans les airs comme les les oiseaux qui ont le luxe de pouvoir voler. Il n'est plus dans sa chambre lors de ces instants mais dans l'ensemble de l'Italie: Florence, La Toscane, Rome... C'est un moyen pour lui de passer ces longs moments d'ennui et rêver.

Maria en traversant le corridor voit sa fille jouer calmement à des jeux dans sa chambre à son soulagement, voulant que cela soit de même pour les aînés de la fatrie plus difficiles à gérer que les plus jeunes. Elle se met à les chercher pour s'assurer que tout va bien et les retrouve toujours au même endroit initial d'où elle les a quitté plus tôt: la pièce principale. À les regarder il est évident que les frères s'ennuient et essayent de trouver quelque chose à faire. Maria leur affirme que peut-être l'après-midi ils peuvent sortir à l'extérieur pour une durée indéterminée. En effet, il n'est que dix heures du matin et toute sortie révèle de l'imprudence due à la température glaciale : moins quinze degrés Celsius. Sortir sans vêtements adéquats et tôt dans le matin s'avère suicidaire. Rassurée du fait que les deux frères sont calmes, Maria vaque à ses occupations pendant un certain moment.

Federico, l'aîné de la fratrie, commence à prendre la parole Ezio et lui se retrouvant à toujours rien faire.

_"Nous devons trouver quelque chose à faire Fratellino*, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est trop calme au Palazzo*?"_

Ezio lui répond de manière affirmative, celui-ci déclarant avec un léger soupir:

_"Oui tout à fait! Mais quoi? Nous pouvons même pas sortir c'est dommage."_

Federico propose à son frère malgré l'interdiction de sortir d'essayer de discrètement trouver un moyen pour sans se faire voir, ceux-ci voulant réellement trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ensemble. Ezio n'est pas contre sa proposition, au contraire il est totalement pour puisqu'il affiche un sourire mais avertit tout de même son grand frère. Il lui explique que eur père même dans son bureau peut représenter un éventuel danger dans la bêtise qu'ils planifient ensemble. À tout moment, il peut sortir de celui-ci et remarquer leur absence en demandant à leur mère où ils sont passés. Si il s'avère que c'est lui qui les trouve ceux-ci n'ont aucun cadeau, Giovanni estimant que même adorant ses enfants il se doit d'être sévère pour se faire comprendre. Il serait davantage sans merci après leur avoir ordonné la consigne de rester à l'intérieur et ce n'est pas le genre de père qu'on aimerait avoir affaire dans ce genre de situation, celui-ci inspirant la peur quand ils sont réprimandés.

_"Et si père l'apprenait? Nous serions fichus!"_

Federico aimant narguer son frère, commença à rigoler et prononcer d'une voix moqueuse:

_"Coniglio*! Si nous revenons dans peu de temps au Palazzo* il n'y aucune inquiétude à se faire. Essaye si tu le peux de me rejoindre, je suis persuadé que tu n'en serais pas capable!"_

Ezio supporte des fois mal ce que son grand frère lui dit, conscient que son frère aime bien l'embêter par ses propos. Pour ne pas le satisfaire dans ses désirs, il rigole à son tour et sourit sarcastiquement :

_"Me crois-tu vraiment ainsi fratello maggiore*? Je te rejoins sans problème, idiota*!"_

L'aîné rit légèrement à sa réponse, lui répondant de la manière identique à celle de son sourire :

_"Fratellino* va donc me rejoindre!"_

Il lui prend une main à cet instant, commençant alors à le trainer dans l'habitation afin de procéder avec lui à un plan pour ce spectacle blanc, que tous deux s'impatientent de contempler ensemble une fois sortis... S'amuser comme ils le font toujours dans Florence, profiter des possibilités multiples et uniques s'offrant alors à eux lors de ce temps particulier!

LEXIQUE DES MOTS ITALIENS-

_*Palazzo - Palais  
*i miei bambini! - Mes enfants!  
*Coniglio! - Trouillard!  
*Fratello maggiore - grand frère  
*Idiota! - Idiot!_

_*Fratellino - petit frère_

_**À suivre!**_

* * *

_A/N: Voilà une petite introduction pour cette fic! Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est éventuellement bien, l'idée d'écrire cela me faisant tout simplement envie.. _

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues, même négatives! Dîtes-moi le moindre truc qui va pas, mon but est de m'améliorer et cela m'a déjà beaucoup aidé dans le passé pour d'autres fics. N'en ayant pas eu récemment sur mes nouveaux écrits, en avoir sur celle-ci me ferait un grand plaisir et écrire la suite ne me serait que plus plaisant ! Il me suffit rien qu'un peu de motivation pour sortir rapidement des chapitres! Bref, je remercie ceux qui review, lisent , suivent ou mettent en favori mon histoire c'est très apprécié._

_Voilà, à bientôt en espérant que cela vous a plu!_

_____EDIT: J'ai depuis rajouté quelques passages de narration/dialogues pour ceux ayant lus la fic avant le 29/03/13! Je l'ai également corrigée suite à des conseils dans une review. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! Merci encore =)_

_**SkyAssassin.**_


	2. Plan et Escapade à Firenze

**A/N:** _Bonjour à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver en ce mois d'août pour un nouveau chapitre de fic que vous attendiez tous (notamment Amiedu13) et je m'excuse d'avance pour le délais d'écriture de ce chapitre 2. Mais bon malgré tout j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et n'hésitez pas encore une fois à me laisser vos remarques, vos suggestions... J'en prendrais compte! Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture =)!_

**Copyrights: **Assassin's creed: ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Ubisoft. L'idée de préquelle et son écriture: Skyassassin, alias moi-même.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Plan et escapade à Firenze*_**

333333333

Federico après avoir nargué son petit frère en le considérant comme un trouillard il lui explique leur plan. Tout d'abord les principales étapes pour s'échapper du palazzo et les détails quant aux actions qui vont être réalisées dans le but d'éxecuter à bien leur fuite. C'est donc après s'être assuré qu'Ezio ait compris l'ensemble du déroulement que Federico commence par la première étape de leur stratagème: il consiste à échapper à la surveillance de Maria et donner un prétexte quant au fait qu'elle ne les voit plus dans la pièce principale pendant un certain temps. Pour se faire l'aîné de la fatrie s'approche en compagnie d'Ezio de leur mère et commence à prendre la parole :

_-"Madre*?"_

Maria tourne légèrement la tête, curieuse de ce que leurs fils peuvent vouloir lui dire. Alors qu'elle voulait parler c'est Ezio qui révèle en premier leurs intentions avec un sourire, fausses bien évidemment.

_-"Federico et moi allons jouer dans ma chambre. Notre jeu risque de prendre un petit bout de temps donc ne vous inquiétez pas Madre* si nous ne revenons pas dans la pièce principale. Nous reviendrons sans doute à l'heure du déjeuner."_

La mère des deux enfants hoche brièvement la tête, totalement méconnaissante de la bêtise que planifient les frères aînés, à leur soulagement.

_-"Bien sûr. Veillez alors à jouer calmement et à ne pas commettre d'idioties, j'irais vous prévenir quant le déjeuner est prêt."_

Ezio et Federico s'esquissent chacun un sourire, exprimant ainsi leur contentement. Maintenant que cela est terminé, ils se dirigent vers le corridor qui mènent un peu plus loin à leurs chambres. Ils se doivent désormais d'attirer l'attention de leur mère pour qu'ils passent inaperçus dans la pièce principale, comme s'ils n'avaient pas quitté l'une de leurs chambres comme prévu. Pour se faire Ezio et Federico ont l'idée de faire peur à leur petite soeur Claudia afin qu'elle puisse conduire leur mère jusqu'à sa chambre et eux, s'enfuir. Federico prend un balais traînant dans le corridor et Ezio y accroche un grand drap blanc, de sorte à ce qu'il ait une forme de fantôme. Ainsi, ils l'agitent devant la chambre de Claudia pour qu'elle prenne peur, ce qui marche à merveille.

_-"UNO FANTASMA* ! "_

Terrifiée elle crie, Maria se précipitant à ses côtés inquiète, tandis que les frères se retenant de rire cachent rapidement le balais et le drap ayant servis à l'effrayer. Par la suite ils s'éclipsent rapidement du corridor pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale, allant désormais vers le corridor qui se composait notamment de la cuisine et menant vers la sortie du palazzo. À priori emprunter ce chemin et se diriger à l'extérieur pour enfin s'enfuir en toute tranquillité est sans danger pour les frères aînés mais, au contraire en est la source et constitue de ce fait l'étape la plus difficile de leur expédition : le cuisinier prépare le déjeuner et peut remarquer à tout moment les enfants partir, mais pas seulement ! En effet pour être au calme Giovanni a placé son bureau dans une autre partie du palazzo qui donne une vue sur la cour extérieure. Le père de famille peut donc les entendre partir une fois la sortie du palazzo franchie ou pire, les apercevoir! Ses sens de l'ouïe et de la vue sont fins, celui-ci les ayant développés car il se sert de ces capacités souvent lors de ses activités secrètes. Federico qui a conscience de l'ensemble des dangers prend la main de son petit-frère, l'entraînant avec lui pour commencer à faire des pas lents dans le corridor afin de ne produire aucun bruit. Son frère Ezio réalise tout le contraire de son aîné car quelques instants après ce dernier se dégage de Federico et accélère ses pas pour courir celui-ci croyant bien faire au mécontentement du premier né. Le grand frère le rattrape aussitôt en tentant d'être discret et le plaque délicatement contre le mur tout en mettant sa main sur la bouche d'Ezio. Il lui reproche ainsi ce qu'il pense être une ânerie du cadet de la famille, chuchotant afin qu'on ne les entende pas:

_-"Idiota* ! La discrétion avant tout, veux-tu alerter il Cuoco*?_

Ezio qui semble perdu face aux propos de son frère aîné explique son raisonnement, ne comprenant pas sa colère:

_-"Au contraire, plus nous irons vite plus cela sera facile. La rapidité est un moyen efficace!"_

Federico reste calme malgré son énervement certain envers son frère et alors qu'il s'apprête à de nouveau lui parler, on entend des pas qui semblent ceux d'un adulte provenant de la cuisine. Le grand-frère en ne voyant aucune cachette se sent pris au piège car leur mère ne va pas tarder à arriver, celle-ci aura depuis réconforter Claudia et le cuisinier les aperçevra. Il prend donc l'option qu'il n'aurait pas voulu prendre, à savoir de reproduire ce que son petit-frère a fait voilà quelques instants: courir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que leur projet ne tombe à l'eau. Federico tient fermement la main d'Ezio tout en se mettant à courir en évitant de faire le maximum de bruits, lui chuchotant:

_-"Cours Fratellino*, si tu ne veux pas que nous restons pour la journée au palazzo et qu'on soit aperçu!"_

Ezio ouvre discrètement la porte du palazzo, la fermant aussi rapidement qu'il l'a ouverte. Le cuisinier se penche pour examiner le corridor et aperçoit Maria qui revient calmement dans la pièce principale, se disant alors qu'il ne se peut pas que des enfants soient passés sinon la mère serait d'une humeur autre. Il retourne donc vaquer à ses occupations, croyant avoir simplement imaginer des bruits celui-ci habitué à les entendre régulièrement. Voilà qu'Ezio et Federico sont maintenant à l'extérieur, dans le froid glacial de cette journée enneigée. Ils n'ont pas le moindre vêtement chaud, si ce ne sont que leurs tenues qu'ils portent mais pas assez pour un tel environnement extérieur. Malgré tout ils oublient rapidement les frissons qu'ils ressentent leur attention rivée sur les flocons de neige, si bien qu'ils perdent toute attention concernant leur père qui peut à tout moment les repérer dans la cour extérieure alors qu'ils n'ont pas demandé l'autorisation de sortir et partent sans prévenir. Giovanni à ce même instant a dans sa main une plume imbibée d'encre qu'il bouge au fur et à mesure que son écriture se forme sur le papier, celui-ci rédigeant une lettre destinée à Lorenzo de' Medeci mais toujours en capacité de détecter la moindre chose anormale. C'est donc imprudents que les deux plus âgés traversent joyeusement la cour extérieure et c'est seulement une fois que leur père se lève pour observer la cour qu'ils se rendent compte de leur erreur qui peut être fatale, ceux-ci ayant désormais le sang glacé. Ezio conseille à Federico de ramper pour éviter qu'ils se fassent voir et comme c'est trop tard pour s'enfuir ils se cachent derrière un grand pot de plantes isolé. Giovanni curieux du bruit voilà peu provoqué sort de son bureau pour observer la cour extérieure et les alentours, soupçonnant premièrement ses enfants.

_-"Mei bambini*?"_

Ces derniers plaquent leurs mains devant leur bouche pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit suspect, le père de famille rôdant plusieurs fois vers ce fameux pot pour essayer de les retrouver.. Il décide après un certain bout de temps de renoncer aux recherches quant à l'origine de ces bruits et retourner à son bureau, celui-ci comptant alors en parler avec son épouse lors de l'heure du déjeuner.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33

Maintenant que la voie est libre les frères aînés soupirent de soulagement, rampant de nouveau pour aller vers la sortie du palazzo. Tout deux étirent de grands sourires en voyant les civils et l'ensemble des infrastructures en neige, ne tardant pas à courir en dehors du palazzo, très impatients de ce qui les attendent car ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de faire une escapade durant un temps pareil. Actuellement tout semble si pur, une ambiance magique s'est installée à Firenze*.. et les deux jeunes garçons l'ont compris. Alors qu'ils découvrent le paysage sublime d'une Florence enneigé, Ezio se penche pour récupérer de la neige à l'interrogation de son frère aîné.

_-"Que fais-tu donc Ezio?"_

Ezio forme une boule de neige dans ses mains, la lançant aussitôt sur Federico en riant. Ce dernier se prend rapidement au jeu avec un sourire qui semble révéler son esprit de compétiteur et forme rapidement à son tour une boule de neige en ricanant.

_-"Tu veux jouer à ce jeu Fratellino?* Ne te plains pas après toutes les boules de neige que tu te seras reçu!"_

Ezio rit à son tour, essayant d'échapper alors à Federico. En cours de route il prépare également sa boule de neige, jusqu'à se cacher derrière une Signora* et son grand-frère le rejoint peu après jetant un peu de neige sur Ezio pour lui faire croire qu'il a jeté l'ensemble de sa boule de neige. Alors qu'Ezio se montre confiant en lançant sa boule de neige sur Federico, ce dernier l'esquive et lui lance en pleine figure la sienne avant de s'enfuir.

_-"Je t'avais prévenu, héhé!"_

Ezio soif de vengeance se lance à la poursuite de Federico avec une nouvelle boule de neige, s'exclamant alors.

_-"Hé, ce n'est pas du jeu, reviens là!" _

* * *

_LEXIQUE MOTS ITALIENS_

Madre- Mère

Firenze- Florence

Uno fantasma- Un fantôme, un esprit

Il Cuoco- le cuisinier

Fratellino- petit frère

Mei bambini- mes enfants

Signora- Madame

**A/N:** Voilà en ce qui concerne le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! La fin du chapitre est un peu brusque je sais mais je voulais poster la suite de la fic et je vous rassure que j'ai beaucoup d'idées quant à la suite donc le prochain chapitre concernant le délais risque d'être beaucoup moins long! J'essayerai de l'actualiser le plus tôt possible, au moins avant que la rentrée scolaire ne reprenne ;)

Voilà, sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Problèmes et Réconfort

_A/N: Et bonjour =) __Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 et promesse tenue, le délais n'a pas été comme celui pour le chapitre 2! Je voulais également faire avancer un peu l'histoire et remercier les lecteurs qui lisent l'ensemble des chapitres de cette fanfiction en actualisant rapidement. Écrire pour vous est un vrai plaisir ! Bref, sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents voir est meilleur. Comme d'habitude les reviews concernant vos suggestions, vos opinions de la fic sont la bienvenue et me font plaisir! ;) Merci aux lecteurs qui liront !_

___Mention spéciale à **Amiedu13** qui me soutient depuis le début, je te remercie beaucoup et un merci également à **Silvery Phoenix** pour l'Alert/favori!_

**_Copyrights:_**

_Assassin's creed - Ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Ubisoft. I__dées de préquelle et son écriture- SkyAssassin(moi-même)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Problèmes et Réconfort**

Les deux enfants italiens courent dans les rues de Florence, Ezio décidé à se venger de la précédente lancée de boule de neige de son frère aîné Federico. Mais au fond ils s'amusent et profitent de ces moments uniques, où l'on peut à travers leurs paroles reconnaître des rires d'enfant. Toutefois, Ezio constate à son étonnement qu'à un moment donné Federico s'arrête. Loin de s'imaginer ce qui suit, il ne réfléchit pas et se dit que c'est l'occasion en or de prendre sa revanche. Il jette donc la boule de neige dans le dos de son grand-frère, ce dernier ne réagissant pas car préoccupé quant à la situation actuelle . Qu'est ce qui se trame? Ezio s'approche de Federico afin qu'il réponde à ses interrogations, mais ne tarde pas à découvrir par lui-même le motif de son soudain arrêt.

_-"Étonnant que vous traînez par ici.. Federico et son Fratellino."_

C'est bien évidement Vieri de' Pazzi qui prononce ces propos et ce entre quelques rires qui laisse transparaître sa moquerie envers les deux Auditore, en particulier Ezio avec qui il entretient une petite rivalité. Ezio qui n'apprécie guère le ton qu'adopte son rival, dit avec haine:

-"Encore toi?"

Il commence à prendre une boule de neige et en voyant sa colère Vieri commence à rire davantage. Federico prend le bras d'Ezio, lui conseillant de se calmer et d'arrêter ce qu'il veut entreprendre:

-"T'énerver ne sert à rien fratellino, si ce n'est d' accentuer l'amusement de Vieri. Ne lui offre pas cette opportunité, il ne le mérite pas."

Vieri un peu embêté de la situation prend une boule de neige pour l'envoyer dans le visage de Federico, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse libérer son frère et provoquer sa colère, ce qui marche à merveille. Ezio court vers le Pazzi et le met à terre, lui jetant une boule de neige en plein visage.

-"Tu peux t'attaquer à moi mais je ne te laisserai jamais en faire ainsi avec mon fratello*!"

Vieri énervé crie, lui plantant son doigt dans un de ses yeux pour être libéré de l'emprise de l'Auditore.

-"Bastardo!"

Ezio émet un petit gémissement. Ainsi, commence une bagarre qui commence à être quelque peu violente entre les deux enfants. Vieri balance Ezio contre le mur violemment et lui fait manger de la neige, vociférant:

-"Ça t'apprendra, le petit Ezio qui se croit invisible!"

Vieri commence à le frapper au visage, Ezio se protégeant et lui lançant une pierre sur le front. Tandis que Vieri lâche un son plaintif, Federico en voyant la situation dégénérer le tire en empoignant une partie de sa tenue de noble et le dégage ainsi d'Ezio. Ce dernier a le temps de s'enfuir mais désormais un combat s'engage entre Federico et Vieri. Ezio tente de s'interposer mais il reçoit un violent coup de la part de son rival qui le fait tomber et on entend un craquement sec qui résonne. Il verse une fine larme sous la douleur, tandis qu'on peut entendre les cris de colère du frère aîné et de Vieri.

-"Il y a t'il une raison valable pour ainsi frapper Ezio?"

-"Le fait de tout simplement le voir."

Ezio se relève et est inquiet de la tournure du règlement de compte entre son grand frère et son ennemi, mais il ne peut intervenir car il risque de nouveau d'être frappé par ce dernier. Ezio assiste donc impuissant face à la bagarre, d'une colère noire envers Vieri car il déteste de ressentir ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Federico étant protecteur de son petit frère il l'éloigne le plus possible de leur altercation et pendant ce temps pare un nouveau coup du Pazzi , s'exclamant:

-"Peut-t'on enfin mettre un terme à cela?"

Des pas peuvent être entendus non loin de la scène, ceux-ci devenant plus rapides par la suite. Une voix autoritaire retentit et l'ensemble des enfants sursautent en l'entendant car tous la reconnaissent.

-"Bambini*! Cessez vos querelles, que faîtes vous donc? D'où obtient t'on ainsi le droit de frapper ainsi l'autre et où sont vos genetori*?"

Un jeune homme âgé de dix-huit ans vêtu d'une tenue bleue s'approche et ce n'est qu'autre Lorenzo De' Medici, le dirigeant de Florence: il reconnait immédiatement les Auditore car ce dernier est l'ami et l'employeur de leur père Giovanni. Federico lâche son emprise de sur Vieri en constatant que Lorenzo les rejoint. Ezio va se ranger aux côtés de son frère aîné, soulagé que cette bagarre s'arrête enfin et il a eu peur pour son ce dernier. Federico tout en enlaçant Ezio il prend la parole:

-"Au palazzo, Signore. Ils nous ont autorisé de sortir pour une courte escapade dans la ville."

Bien sûr Federico ment, sentant aussitôt de l'inquiétude car il a désormais affaire à l'homme qui est à la tête de la famille De' Medici. Vieri quant à lui s'arrête, agacé de l'intervention d'il Magnifico*. Contrairement à Federico il demeure silencieux parceque ce dernier est en colère et ne peut s'opposer au dirigeant de la ville. Lorenzo regarde ensuite tour à tour les trois enfants.

-"Pourquoi vous être ainsi battus? Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal."

Ezio garde le silence sur une douleur qu'il éprouve à son poignet droit, tandis que Vieri s'approche en souriant et répond avec un air d'innocence, à la colère de ce dernier.

-"Vous savez Signore, les deux frères aiment se battre donc ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux que de me prendre pour cible en m'apercevant."

Ezio jette un regard noir à Vieri et tourne son attention vers Lorenzo, dénonçant aussitôt le mensonge.

-"Il ment! C'est tout à fait le contraire de sa version, Federico n'avait rien avoir avec cela mais il s'est battu pour m'aider contre Vieri!"

Federico essaye de calmer Ezio tandis que Lorenzo tente de résoudre le problème:

-"Vous vous êtes battus vous trois et qu'importe qui dit la vérité, vous êtes tous impliqués dans la bagarre. Vous avez chacun joué votre rôle dans celle-ci."

Les trois enfants sont ennuyés quant à la situation, insatisfaits des paroles prononcés par Lorenzo et comment cela se termine. Vieri qui a tenté de le convaincre et Ezio de décrire la vérité se retrouvent à être coupables eux deux. Le Medici reprend la parole après une certaine période de silence.

-"Je vais devoir vous quitter car du travail m'attend, je suis très occupé en tant que gouvernant de Florence. Éloignez-vous désormais."

Vieri mécontent part, ses pieds balançant de temps à autre la neige des ruelles et les auditore sont maintenant tranquilles. Enfin, pour le moment… Lorenzo pourrait bien perturber leur escapade en apprenant la nouvelle à leur père. Ezio part quant à lui enragé et morose, dénonçant une injustice tout en étant fortement inquiet.

"-Nous sommes fichus, Federico. Père va nous punir à notre retour car il sera sans doute au courant et en plus on est sorti du Palazzo malgré l'interdiction.."

Federico lui sourit et rit légèrement, toujours prêt à le réconforter dans les moments difficiles:

-"Fratellino nous étions venus profiter de ce magnifique temps non? Continuons ainsi à le découvrir et nous amuser, ne t'inquiètes pas pour les événements à venir épanouis-toi dans le moment présent. Je ne veux pas voir mon frère dans cet état, je veux le voir joueur me lançant des boules de neige comme voilà quelques temps!"

Ezio fait un mince sourire, les paroles de son frère réussissant toujours à le convaincre. Il commence à former une boule de neige malgré sa douleur au poignet droit.

-"Tu as raison et.. je n'ai pas pris ma revanche d'ailleurs!"

Federico sourit, commençant aussitôt à courir dans les ruelles de Florence. Il rit.

-"Voilà ce qui me rassure, j'ai retrouvé mon Ezio!"

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes le frère aîné se reçoit la boule de neige et après quelques lancers de boules de neiges ceux-ci s'arrêtent. Ezio ressentant un petit creux suggère de passer les quelques rares marchés pour acheter de quoi manger, Federico approuvant son idée car lui ayant également faim. Pour aller plus rapidement jusqu'aux marchands qui sont un peu plus loin dans la ville, le frère aîné propose une course pour déterminer qui est le meilleur quand il s'agit de courir. Le fratellino se prend rapidement au jeu et c'est ainsi que les deux frères italiens courent dans les ruelles, chacun persuadé d'arrivé premier au marchand. C'est Ezio qui y parvient avec justesse en premier, fier de son coup et il n'hésite pas à le rappeler à son frère aîné.

-"Tu n'as pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui, je t'ai battu à cette course alors que d'habitude c'est toujours toi qui gagne."

Ezio rit légèrement, Federico faisant de même en réponse et il commence à regarder les quelques fruits proposés jusqu'à se tourner vers son fratellino pour lui demander son avis.

-"Quelque chose te fait envie? Moi une mela* me tente bien pour ma part."

Ezio examine chaque fruit avec attention, jusqu'à lui avouer en souriant qu'il préfère une petite orange.

-"Une arancia* me tenterait bien."

Federico paye alors les deux fruits, les enfants s'empressant de manger la nourriture qu'ils ont achetée. Désormais en train de combler leur faim, ils réfléchissent quant à la suite. Pour être au calme et profiter du paysage pendant qu'ils mangent les Auditore décident de passer par les portes de la ville. Federico déclare peu de temps après:

"-Pour nous reposer nous pourrions trouver un endroit où nous allonger dans la neige, tu ne penses pas?"

Il sourit, Ezio le faisant à son tour car totalement favorable à son idée.

"-Allons alors plus loin, là où il n'y personne comme ça il y aura plus de neige et cela nous sera plus confortable j'imagine."

Federico hoche de la tête en guide de réponse et pendant un certain temps ils marchent avant de trouver une neige particulièrement profonde et un paysage dénué de monde, eux deux se laissent tomber sur la neige qui amortit leur chute et ils regardent le ciel gris d'où tombent les gros flocons de neige. C'est donc tout en observant ce spectacle qu'ils finissent de manger leur fruit, jusqu'à que Federio prenne la parole.

-"C'est beau Ezio et sans toi, cela n'aurait pas été la même chose je dois l'avouer même si je te taquine souvent."

Ezio sourit et après avoir fini son orange il commence à faire un grand ange dans la neige à l'aide de ses jambes et de ses bras tout en veillant à ne pas bouger son poignet droit. Mais qu'importe, cette journée est bien trop merveilleuse pour qu'une simple douleur gâche cela. Il est tout simplement… heureux, d'être là avec son frère aîné et passer de si bons moments de paisibilité.

-"Je pense la même chose.. veillons juste à profiter de ces moments et d'en vivre le plus possible, tout peut changer pour de bon à tout moment."

Après que Federico ait également fait un ange, les deux enfants se tiennent la main en souriant. Au bout de quelques minutes ils ferment leurs yeux, les événements les ayant un peu fatigués. Ils sentent les flocons leur tomber sur le visage et ce n'est pour leur déplaire, c'est une sensation qu'ils jugent plutôt agréable.

Un sentiment de plénitude les envahissent et rien ne peut les séparer, chacun se vouant un véritable amour fraternel.

* * *

_LEXIQUE DE MOTS ITALIEN-FRANÇAIS_

_Bambini- Enfants_

_Genitori- Parents_

_Il Magnifico- Le magnifique_

_Frattelo/Fratellino- Frère/petit frère_

_Mela- pomme (fruit)_

_Arancia- Orange (fruit)_

* * *

_A/N: Voilà ce qu'il en est pour le chapitre 3! Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre pour certaines raisons que je n'explique pas mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour rendre cette histoire diversifiée et pas prévisible car justement c'est tout l'intérêt d'une fanfiction. Mais bon laissez moi vos avis, je ne peux pas juger par moi-même j'ai besoin d'un point de vue extérieur ! _

_Je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et encore plus pour toute review/favori/folllow..! _

_Sur ce à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4, j'écrirai avec plaisir la suite si la fic vous plaît jusqu'à maintenant ;)_


End file.
